


Plot Twist

by Quente



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Adachi tops y'all, M/M, Porn with Feelings, also smut with too many thoughts, episode 12 AU, so many feeings, vague spoilers for post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: Turns out the magic is extremely specific when it comes to what "losing virginity" means.~Guys, I watchedthis videoof the actors Keita Machida and Eiji Akaso talking about how sometimes, Machida would switch roles on Akaso when they were just playing around, with Akaso "initiating things" as Adachi, so he'd pretend Kurosawa was the shy one and say, "A-Adachi?" It completely slew me, hence this fic.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 201





	Plot Twist

Adachi nestled in. The sun was warm across his face. He tugged the blanket up over his shoulder and sleepily remembered that it was a day off. How nice - time enough to sleep in a little, and maybe sketch... He felt far warmer than he usually did in his 1K, and it took a moment before he realized why.

He opened his eyes, taking in the dark blue fabric beneath him. Those were not his sheets -- this was not his apartment. 

Not only that, but certain parts of Adachi’s body were aching -- not in a bad way, but a new way. There was an arm around him, a foot looped over his foot. Adachi half turned to smile at the man next to him, watching Kurosawa sleep until finally those intense eyes blinked open and Kurosawa -- Yuichi -- smiled at him in return.

“Merry Christmas,” Kurosawa said, almost reverently.

So embarrassing.

“Shouldn’t it be good morning?” Adachi chuckled, and suddenly Kurosawa’s fingers on his body turned into little tickly torture devices. “Hey --!”

“Good morning,” Kurosawa said, smirking.

And over they went, Kurosawa bringing a tent of blanket with him, rolling fully onto Adachi’s body and grinning down in the small haven of warmth. _“Honestly I meant Merry Christmas to myself,”_ Kurosawa said.

But his mouth was closed.

Adachi blinked. He hadn’t dreamed it, had he? He stared up. “Say that again?”

“Hm? I didn’t say any -- thing…?” Kurosawa sat up, pillowing his butt on Adachi’s thighs, staring down. “Wait. Is this the magic again? Didn’t you tell me that it went away after you had your first time?”

Adachi felt a sinking sensation in his gut, and swallowed. Kurosawa was beautiful, his expression troubled on Adachi’s behalf. Adachi reached up to touch the other guy’s chest and then hesitated.

“We did have sex, right?”

Kurosawa’s face turned red, and he reached down, gripping a bit of the blanket around Adachi’s wrists, pinning his hands above his head. “I don’t want you to hear what’s in my head right now,” Kurosawa said, laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “But yes, I very definitely remember the warmth of your body alllllll around me. Is your body doing ok today, by the way?”

“It feels kind of good, actually,” Adachi said, brow furrowing. He bit his lip, squirming just a little as he lay there, pinned. “Maybe a little sore, but more like learning something new about my body than pain.” He grinned in return up at Kurosawa, who was leaning down, a dreamy look in his eye.

“One second,” Adachi said, biting his lip again. “If I still have my power...does that mean…” 

Kurosawa was hovering just an inch above Adachi now, staring down at his mouth. “Oh. It means that the magic doesn’t think you’ve lost your virginity.”

“So what would it take?” Adachi asked, similarly distracted by Kurosawa’s lips. “Especially if we went as far as we could possibly go yesterday, or so I thought. It’s not as though we simply -- t-touched, or rubbed or l-licked…”

Kurosawa slid their mouths together, just the gentlest hint of tongue, and Adachi was so distracted for a moment that he only caught the tail end of Kurosawa’s thought. _“I wonder when he’ll realize it.”_

“Mmf mf,” Adachi said, immediately pulling away. “Wait wait wait. Eh? Realize what?”

“Damn,” Kurosawa said, and sat back again, taking the covers with him. He hid his face in his hands.

“About -- how to end the magic?”

Kurosawa nodded, face still in his hands.

“You figured it out?”

Kurosawa stilled, waiting.

“If the magic doesn’t think I’ve had sex yet, it has to be because of the kind of sex we had. It doesn’t recognize that I had sex because -- ahh.”

Adachi took in a big, astonished breath. Well, that made sense. How stereotypical this magic was, though, to only think a man was no longer a virgin when he --

“Yuichi.”

Kurosawa peeked down at him through his fingers. 

Adachi took in another breath, let it out in a huff. “I don’t even know how to ask it of you.”

“It’s not something I ever considered, to be honest,” Kurosawa said. Then he removed his hands from his face, glancing down at Adachi, his expression gentle. “But I would do it for you.”

~

There were conditions, of course. Kurosawa wanted to make sure his body was prepared (and that brought back some embarrassing yet hot memories of the “preparing” that went into Adachi’s first time), and also give Adachi enough time to feel confident in his ability to do the other half of the equation without stumbling.

It was an interesting week around the office. They’d agreed to stay in their own apartments until Friday night, when they’d meet for dinner and...finally break the spell.

It didn’t stop Kurosawa from gently trailing his fingers across Adachi’s wrists whenever he stood near, broadcasting images loudly. _Adachi over me, staring down, his cute face all flushed…Adachi looking so manly, pushing me down…_ It was so unfair and vivid that Adachi found himself increasingly huddled in the toilet at work tempted to deal with his problem like a teenager.

~

Wednesday night. Research was not going well, probably due to a lack of material. Adachi found gay porn vaguely offputting, perhaps because it felt a little too visceral, and nothing like how he’d felt on his first night with Kurosawa. 

Adachi wanted _romance._

And then Adachi remembered he had a friend who could help with that.

“Tsuge, I, ah, have a problem.” 

Cheeks burning, Adachi explained it, knowing full well how his story would be taken. 

After a full minute of laughter, Tsuge finally calmed down. “Ah, so you called for actual help, right? Shall I walk you through it? I would have thought Kurosawa --”

“Honestly, I don’t want to ever hear about you boasting of your prowess again, Tsuge-san. But if you have some BL manga I could borrow, or some novels, maybe I can read a few --?”

“You’ll have your magic, right?” Tsuge interrupted. “Just use that to see what he likes and doesn’t like. Do that until he looks ready for more.”

“Um.” Adachi thought, his brain spinning. “It’s cheating though, right?”

“Think of it this way. You get an extra week where your partner knows about it, and is still okay with you reading his mind. Use your power for the good, Adachi.”

“You have a point,” Adachi conceded, sighing again. He remembered how overwhelmed he used to feel peeking at even a hint of the emotion Kurosawa felt for him. Nowadays it simply punched him in the heart and made him fall for Kurosawa even further. 

It wasn’t just the boost to his ego from Kurosawa’s constant support that did it. It was the fact that Kurosawa was just that kind of person: totally devoted, kind-hearted and passionate, intelligent and -- ah, Adachi’s brain was running away with him.

“Good luck, Adachi,” Tsuge said. And then, “You’ll know what to do if you follow your heart.”

Adachi hung up, thinking, _Tsuge gives the same damned advice every time, and sure, it’s true. But there’s more to it than just that, right?_

The idea of pushing Kurosawa down even felt kind of natural, if Adachi admitted it to himself. He was a man, after all, and he’d spent most of his life fantasizing about women. The thought of attacking such a man as Kurosawa, though -- whose standards were undoubtedly high -- it made him incredibly nervous.

So Adachi made one more call. 

~

“Adachi-kun, it couldn’t be -- you saw me reading it at lunch?”

Adachi could tell that Fujisaki was blushing, even over the phone.

“Yes, kind of, it’s fine though. I-if you don’t mind lending me a few, it would be very helpful.”

There was silence on the other side of the call. Then, hesitantly, Fujisaki said, “Perhaps you feel insecure about your relationship with Kurosawa-kun? Surely you two have a beautiful rapport, anyone can see it.”

Adachi died a little inside. He couldn’t just say, I’m doing research on how to top, especially to someone as sweet as Fujisaki-san. “No, I just want more ideas for dates. I’ve never dated, as you know, and now I’m dating someone as amazing as Kurosawa. So…”

“Ah.” There was a moment of silence. Then, thoughtfully, “I believe I have some things that I can recommend.”

~

The BL that Fujisaki ended up lending Adachi (handing it to him in a discreet brown bag during lunch) was sweet and loving and not at all explicit, which was actually somewhat helpful, despite not going into the, er, nuts and bolts of the situation. 

He read them twice, curiously. The stories were ridiculously sweet, and he found that he really appreciated the plight of other “accidentally gay” (the term was bisexual, damnit) relationships. What struck him most was that the best relationships had a connection that went beyond just the physical. Where you could see the consideration the couple had for each other even in everyday rituals like making morning miso.

Then he paused and thought: oh. OH. All of it was part of intimacy -- not just who stuck what in whom, no matter what the magic thought. Every part of being together, and being aware and considerate of each other, was part of their connection.

~

On the elevator after a long Thursday, Adachi told Kurosawa that he wasn’t taking any chances. If the magic was that sexist, he was going to be the initiator for the whole night. 

“First up, I’ll plan our date.”

Kurosawa grinned at him. “You know I adore going on the dates you plan,” he said, clearly thinking about the night they bought manga and ate at the relaxed family restaurant.

(Adachi admitted to himself that it was a huge relief to not have to wait for an epic first date any more, where expectations for both of them were so high that it would be like walking a razor’s edge for whether they’d actually enjoy it.)

“Great!” Adachi said happily. “That anime adaptation you were thinking about is out -- I got us tickets. And maybe we can stop at an Izakaya I know on the way back? I noticed you thinking about grilled food earlier today, and thought you’d want to go to a place with excellent grilled fish.”

Kurosawa narrowed his eyes. “This mind-reading thing is unfair,” he said. “I’m glad this is the last of it.. Because you anticipating everything I want makes it very, very difficult to return the favor.” 

Kurosawa reached out, running his finger along the edge of Adachi’s hand, making Adachi shiver. Kurosawa’s mind was full of Adachi, of course. Eyes staring down at the mole on Adachi’s neck, full of the image of that mole, but overlaid with a nice ring of teeth marks.

Oh, god. “You’re doing that on purpose,” Adachi accused, laughing, glad that he was 30 years old and not liable to get hard just from --

“Oh, that was unintentional. But how about this?” Grasping Adachi’s hand, Kurosawa hit him with pure, unadulterated lust -- his memory of sliding himself into Adachi for the first time, the wonder and joy of it, the feeling of being joined together, the erotic heat and emotional heat, FINALLY.

Aaand now Adachi was hard as a rock. He yanked his hand away and shifted his backpack down to cover his groin. “Gah,” he said, unintelligibly.

Just in time for the elevator to stop on the 4th floor and admit the janitor.

Adachi glared at Kurosawa, who was projecting innocence like it was his second nature, all the way to the lobby.

~

Friday came, and they both somehow managed to get their work done on time, with Kurosawa politely but firmly refusing any additional work from Urabe.

Then Adachi went to stand next to Kurosawa’s desk. From the other side of the room he saw Fujisaki glance up, eyes glimmering. She gave him a small thumb’s up, and mouthed “Fighting!” Adachi blushed, grinning back at her.

“I’m ready,” Kurosawa said finally, glancing up at him sideways, a blush also on his face. “Let’s go take care of that problem you discussed.”

“I wish I could join you two but I can’t,” Rokkaku wailed, running his fingers through his already ruffled hair. “I can’t believe I have to keep working on this.”

“It’s because you did it incorrectly the first time. At least you’ll learn to do it properly,” Kurosawa said firmly. Then he gripped his bag and quick-walked out of the room, leaving Adachi to race to catch up. 

“I absolutely didn’t want to be roped into helping,” Kurosawa chuckled. “Especially tonight.” His smile was glowing, and Adachi felt a sudden sense of joy. 

It was his pleasure and delight to get to hang out with this man all night.

“What?” Kurosawa said.

“Ah I just love you,” Adachi said, smiling at him.

Kurosawa’s eyes flew wide, and sucked in his breath, but once again the elevator stopped to let in the Friday crowd and he had to bite back his words.

~

At the movie, though, Kurosawa tugged Adachi into the very back row, and before long his hand was resting on Adachi’s leg. He leaned close, and Adachi turned to smile at him sideways.

Kurosawa shifted to slide his fingers around Adachi’s again, meeting his eyes.

“Your honesty now that you believe in yourself a little more -- I love that about you. I love that you can tell me how you feel about me in everyday situations, even at work! I love being next to you here at the movies. I love --”

“You seriously have to stop or I won’t be able to focus,” Adachi whispered, but he leaned close enough to rest his head against Kurosawa’s for a moment. “Save it for later...Yuichi.”

 _“My name - !_ ” Kurosawa’s mind began to fill with a wash of sunlit, romantic images again -- the way the sun looked on Adachi’s hair after their first night together, Adachi with bedhead at breakfast -- but the house lights went down and the first movie trailers began.

“Later,” Adachi whispered, laughing, and slid his hand out from under Kurosawa’s. He sat on his hands for the rest of the movie, doing as best he could to ignore the eyes that turned in his direction more than a few times.

~

At the Izakaya, Kurosawa seemed a little calmer. They chatted about the movie while they ate, and Kurosawa seemed to enjoy the grilled fish along with his beer. It was still chilly that weekend right before New Year’s, but the heaters helped ward away the cold, and at least it wasn’t snowing.

“Ah, do you want to go to the shrine with me this New Year’s? Or -- will you visit with your sister?”

“Usually I don’t even do that,” Kurosawa admitted. “She tends to be with her boyfriend, if she has one, and I visit my parents during O-Bon, so I have always just had a quiet house to myself. But -- I’d like to go with you.”

“You haven’t even gone to the temple with a former girlfriend?” Adachi teased. “Actually, don’t answer that, I think I’d just end up feeling jealous.”

Kurosawa laughed. “Adachi, how about you? Do you visit your parents for New Year’s?”

“It’s just my mother now, and sometimes. I’d like you to meet her. If -- if you don’t mind letting me tell her that you’re my boyfriend.”

Kurosawa’s eyes started to glow, and he seemed at a loss for words for a moment. Adachi fought the urge to simply touch his skin and see what he was thinking.

“No? No good?”

“YES -- I mean, absolutely. If you think she’ll be ok with someone like me.” 

“Are you kidding?” Adachi snorted. “I’m punching so far above my weight, here. It’ll be tough to tear her away from you.”

“Not true,” Kurosawa said, “But yes. And also it’s time to leave.” He touched Adachi’s wrist briefly. _“Because if you don’t have your way with me, it’s going to be the other way round in a hurry, and you’ll be stuck with your magic for another week.”_

“Okay, okay,” Adachi said, laughing, and (remembering the sexism of the magic) made sure to pay for the meal.

~

They showered separately, Adachi waiting quietly on Kurosawa’s bed, wearing the robe that Kurosawa had totally bought for him when they started dating.

Kurosawa emerged in nothing but a towel, however, and Adachi was shook -- in the soft golden light of the apartment -- by how powerfully built Kurosawa’s body was.

“See anything you want?” Kurosawa said in his most teasing voice, prowling up and letting his towel drop.

“All of it,” Adachi said, his eyes lost in muscle and skin. Then, thinking about the lessons he’d been learning about following his heart, he took a deep breath and reached out to grip Kurosawa’s hips, leaning in to experimentally taste an ab. Yep, it was perfect under his tongue, as was the tiny shiver. 

_“So cute. Ahhh his tongue.”_

Well, the magic was loud and clear. Shifting, Adachi got rid of his robe and pulled Kurosawa onto the bed, where Kurosawa went willingly, lying back with one of his bright of smiles.

Yep, Adachi could do this. Smiling back, he climbed up over Kurosawa, settling in for soft, long kisses before he explored any further.

 _“His body. I love the way it feels, over me or under me. Especially…”_ Kurosawa’s hands drifted down to Adachi’s butt, sliding their bodies together in just such a way that it made Adachi shiver. _“I love kissing him. He’s so cute and shy with his tongue…”_

Shy, was it? Emboldened, Adachi flirted with just the tip of his tongue across Kurosawa’s lips, enjoying how it felt to rile him up more and more from just that.

 _“Moooore ~”_ But Adachi broke away.

He set out to explore as much of Kurosawa as he could with his fingers and tongue, following an erratic path to wherever he saw something interesting. Did Kurosawa like it when he gently ran his teeth over an earlobe? _“Mmmmmmmm”._ How about biting the top of a shoulder? _“Straight to my balls!”_ Nipples? _“That tickles, and it feels wrong to enjoy it, but...”_ Adachi spent a fair bit of time there, because Kurosawa’s breathing became laced with words. Kissing his wrists: Kurosawa laughed and cupped Adachi’s face in his fingers. How about sucking on a finger, then?

Kurosawa’s eyes widened, and Adachi watched as his -- his -- his -- … his dick jumped and hardened even more. 

_“ASDFADSF.”_

Ooh.

Adachi drew two fingers into his mouth, closing his eyes and really tending to them. Good?

 _“How could I want to come from just that?”_ Kurosawa was thinking, dazedly.

“I want you. I want your mouth on me, Kiyoshi.”

“It’s on you.” Adachi’s eyes went wide, innocent.

Kurosawa pointed down, laughing.

“Oh, there?” 

“I know where you’re ticklish,” Kurosawa threatened, laughing in return.

“There, then.” And with a sense of wonder, Adachi settled between Kurosawa’s legs to explore. There was no man alive who wouldn’t enjoy such a thing, so Adachi gave it his all, making everything wet before pulling Kurodachi deeply into his mouth and trying his best to enjoy it.

(It was interesting how normal this felt. Despite a lifetime of programming, of hearing that being gay was unnatural, that no man would like a gay kiss -- no. Sucking Kurosawa's thing gave him such a sense of completion that Adachi moaned just from the sheer goodness of it. Kurosawa’s dick in his mouth -- it felt so, so right, and so, so hot.)

_“Oh my god it’s even better than my fantasies ~”_

“You -- really do enjoy this?” Kurosawa panted. “Because I do.”

Adachi pulled away for a minute. “Yuichi, I love this, I love you.” He brought his mouth back down, only to find fingers suddenly twisting in his hair, and toes curling against his hips. 

“Oh -- god --” Kurosawa moaned again, and then trailed off into incoherence as he arched his back. “I’m probably going to come soon if you keep that up.”

That movement was probably the prettiest thing Adachi had ever seen, and he gave one more long, slow lick before sitting back.

_“Quick think about accounting ack no too much --”_

Adachi rolled away to give Kurosawa a moment to collect himself, and reached under the bed, bringing up the embarrassingly shaped container with the words “SEMEN LOTION” emblazoned across the side. Adachi’s face was bright red, no matter that he’d just been sucking dick like the enthusiastic amateur he was. “Do you mind if I...play inside you a little?”

Kurosawa grinned, shifting his legs up to give Adachi room. “Did you order that online?”

“Yes, and thank all the gods the box is unmarked,” Adachi laughed. He poured some over his fingers, frowned, and looked down. “Maybe, uh. Pull up your knees? I know it’s embarrassing.” He’d felt that way too.

But Kurosawa did as he asked, eyes so trusting that Adachi felt his heart flip over again. He kissed Kurosawa’s calf, and then brought his fingers down to begin to play.

Tight. But not -- too tight. “Did you -- prepare?”

“Ah, yep. All week long. Thinking of you.”

_“It was uncomfortable but I learned to enjoy it after a few days…”_

Adachi gulped. How perfect was this guy? “Damnit. Do you practice lines like that?” He twisted his finger palm up, and began to hunt for the prostate. It felt surprisingly good when Kurosawa had done that to him. He gently rubbed here...there… 

“Ah maybe, that spot you’re looking for, it’s a little deep for your fingers. It’ll be easier with your...when you’re inside me,” Kurosawa said, biting his lip.

_“Feels weird but hot in a weird way and at least it’s my sweetheart doing this to me ~”_

“Well then I’d better hurry this part up,” Adachi said, feeling such a sense of heat that he was almost shaking from it. YES, he wanted to be in there. He altered their position so that he could kiss Kurosawa again while he worked his fingers, only thinking briefly about where his mouth had just been. Well, hey. Sex wasn’t pristine, was it.

He pulled his fingers out and found the condom he’d stowed on the floor too. 

“Yuichi. I practiced putting on condoms all week just for you,” Adachi said, ripping the container open and rolling it down over himself in careful tugs.

“Did YOU practice that line?” Kurosawa was almost growling himself, half sitting up to stare.

“Hey, back down with you!” Adachi gave him a playful shove to get him flat again. “Your turn can be, um, next.”

Kurosawa’s inhale was audible. “You know me so well for only a few weeks together,” he chuckled.

And then, just because he was curious about it, Adachi touched his finger against Kurosawa’s hand. 

_“If you don’t take me now I’m going to attack you,”_ came the thoughts, LOUD and clear. _“Come on, my love, my sexy Kiyoshi, show me what you’ve got -- come on --”_

“Okay. I’m coming in.” 

And so, with a deep breath, Adachi did, pressing in, feeling resistance and pulling back to apply another liberal amount of the liquid around the condom… and then entering once again in a long, slow press.

_“Hurts but -- good -- more --”_

But when Adachi was fully seated, almost like a light switch, the magic fell deafeningly, completely, silent. 

Adachi was surprised to find, when fully within Kurosawa, that his eyes were leaking...tears?

Was it losing something, or finding something?

“Kiyoshi -- Kiyoshi -- what is it?” Kurosawa reached up to touch his cheeks.

“I just love you. I can’t believe we’re doing this together, that you let me do this. Thank you.”

Kurosawa wiped the tears from his under Adachi’s eyes and shifted a bit restlessly. “Um. I love you too but could you move a little? You’re almost there.”

Adachi started to laugh again. “Yes, sir,” he said, took a breath, and put his hips into it, feeling the heat and softness and warmth of Kurosawa’s body take his breath away.

~

When they came, Kurosawa’s hand on his own dick to spare Adachi having to think about doing two things at once, it was absolutely together, and Adachi had the joy of hearing Kurosawa moan out his name alongside the splash of hot liquid between their bodies. Shuddering together, Adachi wondered to himself when he could talk Kurosawa into letting him do this again.

~

It was a long night, and toward morning (the sheets now irretrievably wrecked) Adachi felt...hungry.

“Hm?” The hand on his hair stilled.

Adachi smiled, because he couldn’t tell what Kurosawa was thinking, not a single jot.

“I’m hungry. Are you?”

“Starving. Want some eggs?”

“I love your rolled omelets possibly more than I love being inside you,” Adachi admitted.

“Hey now.” The fingers in Adachi’s hair descended lower into ticklish territory, and Adachi began to squirm, laughing.

“By the way,” Adachi said, once he’d wrestled Kurosawa’s hand out of his armpit. “Do you mind if I try that again sometime?”

The brief silence made Adachi worry, so he raised himself on his arms to try to read Kurosawa’s expression.

“We can...talk about it?” Kurosawa said, grinning. “That was my first time too. And I admit it was a little uncomfortable, and I wasn’t a natural like you were last week.”

Adachi bit his lip, and then dropped to hide his face in the pillow. “Crap. All this thinking about myself, and I didn’t even consider that this was your first time as much as it was mine.”

“Hey now, don’t overthink it, or I’ll tickle you again…” Those merciless fingers wound down to Adachi’s side, and he started laughing again as he edged away.

“Make me eggs, Yuichi?”

“I’ll make you eggs.”

**Author's Note:**

> So while I was writing this I got weirdly specific and had to google "Brands of Japanese Anal Lube". I pulled up the lube I mentioned ([SEMEN LOTION](https://www.amazon.com/JAPANTOYZ-Japanese-Lubricant-peach-jp-Original/dp/B07K28B6JW/ref=cm_cr_arp_d_product_top?ie=UTF8)) on my monitor just as my partner walked by. They paused, put a hand on my shoulder, said, "Writing fic?" 
> 
> ~
> 
> I am on Discord (@AuntyKuro) ! Find me and chat.


End file.
